1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test laboratory, and more particularly to a mobile electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) test laboratory that can be moved to any desired location conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
An electromagnetic interference test is commonly applied after electrical products or equipments have been manufactured and before they are sold. A certificate test for regulatory is processed in a laboratory, and the conventional laboratory is of course arranged in a building and is not moveable. It is troublesome and costly to transport the products or equipments when the test facilities are far from the place of manufacture.
To overcome the defects, the present invention tends to provide a mobile laboratory to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.